Hemodialysis is performed to treat patients suffering from renal failure, kidney problems or other related conditions in which the kidneys are unable to adequately remove impurities and waste products from the patient's blood. In the hemodialysis process, a typical dialysis machine removes the blood from the patient's body and directs it through a filtration device referred to as a dialyzer that filters the cleaned blood for return to the patient. The filtration process is performed by directing a solution, often referred to as a dialysate, through the dialyzer, and which is separated from the blood therein by a membrane so that waste products are drawn or diffuse into the dialysate. To facilitate treatment of different patients with different conditions, the dialysate is sometimes prepared in part onsite by or with the assistance of the dialysis machine. For example, various additives may be introduced to the solution to adjust the treatment for patient-specific characteristics such as, for example, bicarbonate to reduce acidity of the blood being treated.
To assist in onsite preparation of the dialysate, various sensors and controls are incorporated into the dialysis machine to monitor the preparation process. Using these sensors and controls, the dialysis machine can be designed to automatically make adjustments during the dialysis treatment, or a health technician monitoring the sensors and controls can make the necessary adjustments. The sensors and controls may therefore play a significant role during the dialysis treatment. The present disclosure is directed to supplementing and improving the operation and functionality of the sensors and controls associated with a dialysis machine.